Iron Dragon Slayer Magic
Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, obviously a Slayer Magic, and last, but not least, a Dragon Slayer Magic which revolves around the element of iron, which is a chemical element and the most common element on earth, forming much of earth's outer and inner core. Description A Dragon is to be the embodiment of ultimate power- and as such, they are revered and feared by all who know of their existence. More importantly, as "ultimate power made physical", they would need an "ultimate magic" to suit their very nature as power manifested in the mortal plane of existence; something that would be far above most magicians in the era that they made their mark on mankind. They could be thought of as "Elemental Magic made manifest", though while a personification of the strongest power imaginable; the chains known as a "mortal body" do not hinder their performance in battle in the slightest. The dragon who passed on this magic to the user actually created a magical change in how the body's Magic Origin functioned, therefore causing their body to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user' magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. In this case, the dragon who taught the caster was a Metal Dragon, which granted them the ability of metal manipulation, Dragon-style. In the case of the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic when used by a dragon, the Iron Dragon takes blatant advantage of the fact that their mortality and physical form enables them to utilize their unique draconic Magic Origin alongside the perks that their biology normally gives them; the dragon's biological structure has been perfectly attuned to how their Factor of the Dragon functions; more specifically, since with every breath, the Iron Dragon generates energy independent from their body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants the dragon the ability to reinforce the sheer power of their own body with their signature element- the caster focuses their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways while using their imagination in order to access the inherent malleability of metallic existences to stretch, bend, and restructure the constituting magical particles, forming iron, which is an easily formed element in the periodic table - from here, they are capable of vibrating the atoms in the iron through mental command alone in order to generate the immense heat necessary to forge alloys of iron without the need for an external blast furnace. Effectively, this grants the user of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from their body forms of iron to their fullest extent through incorporating the element of iron into their body- they have absolute dominance over anything considered "iron" and everything related to and dwelling within it. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user of this magic can transform their body with features of iron, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles, resulting in lungs capable of spewing iron shards, scales that grant protection against iron, and nails covered in iron; effectively giving the user the ability to use this metal in any manner that that they deem suitable alongside their body in combat, transforming their very form into a make-shift weapon unique to themselves, thus greatly increasing the damage of their blows in all ranges- though close-combat is where the Dragon Slayer Magic usually shines, as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows, changing parts or the entirety of their body into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects; creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to dramatically increase their defensive power, at the same time greatly boosting their offense as well - because of this, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic can be seen as rather different when compared to its companion Dragon Slayer Magics, functioning more like a Molding Magic in that is mainly revolves around the creation of iron weaponry and tools upon the user's body, displaying a finer control over the element, whereas normal Dragon Slayer Magics simply place a mass of the element on the caster's body parts and let them strike with it. As with most Slayer Magics, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the iron formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including heat, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to their own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. In its normal state, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic seems to have a blunt effect to it, seemingly causing severe blunt-force trauma; like all Slayer Magics, the user's element is much tougher than any other example of it; in the case of the user, the iron which is produced by Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is stronger than normal iron, capable of shrugging off anything thrown their way, enabling the user to function as a makeshift battering ram - additionally, the user is capable of harnessing their iron-clad extremities or their entire body as an impromptu lightning rod, drawing opposing sources of lightning towards themselves - luckily, the iron is strong enough to withstand even some high-tier spells such as a powerful Lightning Magic spell like Raging Bolt. Not only this, In addition, the user can consume external sources of iron to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to all types of light, due to their capability of nullifying iron-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed iron also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own iron, or imbued with iron by themselves, to reinvigorate themselves. Spells Basic Spells *' ' (鉄竜の咆哮, Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Iron Dragon's Roar is the hyperresonance ability of a dragon, attuned to the element of iron - as such, it works best with Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. When performing Iron Dragon's Roar, the user utilizes their enhanced lung capacity in order to gather and condense ambient eternano from within the atmosphere and store it momentarily within their mouth- from here, the user attunes the eternano gathered by merging them with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the user of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic focusing their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways while using their imagination in order to access the inherent malleability of metallic existences to stretch, bend, and restructure the constituting magical particles, forming iron; they draw more and more iron into their massive jaws from which no flying, talking cats have ever seen the light of day until they have gathered enough to the point that just by propelling it outwards, they could cause a bombardment of shrapnel that covers an entire continent. Once this is done, in order to unleash the magical energy, the user utilizes the Dragon Cords (竜帯, Ryūtai), a dragon's equivalent of vocal cords which produce a louder and harsher sound while amplifying anything emitted from their mouth tremendously, resulting in a massive blast of energy spewing forth from the user's mouth towards the target; in the case of Iron Dragon's Roar which, of course, as its name would suggest, is based around iron, this has the effect of unleashing the iron gathered within the caster's mouth in the form of a very powerful tornado that possesses immense blunt force. The tornado itself is shot like a bullet—being evenly sized, while possessing tremendous blunt force as it barges into the opponent, blasting them away while releasing sharp shards of iron in the process, to shred the opponents' body; the shrapnel which is released alongside the hurricane are able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by an S-Class Mage would also be sundered; the iron fired work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area; quickly devastating anything and everything that it comes into contact with, perforating them over and over through countless shards of metal that are scattered over a wide distance. It is stunningly more powerful than a more focused blast due to the wider focus of the blast causing more widespread damage, rather than the narrower, more penetrative beam of regular hyperresonance techniques, already more than powerful enough to rip straight through all kinds of magical barriers no matter their source as if they were naught but wet tissue paper. Iron Dragon's Roar is capable of travelling a fair distance, around two thousand kilometers, in a few moments. *' ' (鉄竜の鋼拳, Tetsuryū no Gōken): Iron Dragon's Hard Fist is a rather simple Iron Dragon Slayer Magic spell where the caster focuses a large amount of iron around one or more of their fists before striking the opponent with a powerful punch - it is effectively the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic version of as displayed by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. When performing Iron Dragon's Hard Fist, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways while using their imagination in order to access the inherent malleability of metallic existences to stretch, bend, and restructure the constituting magical particles, forming iron, which they focus around one or more of their fists, causing it to take upon a metallic sheen with a dull luster. From here, the caster then launches their clenched fist forward with a swift, bullet-esque motion that appears almost untraceable to the untrained eye and can be thrown towards the target from near-all positions imaginable – but in any case, when the metal-solid fist impacts upon the form of the target, it strikes with the force of being struck in the face with an solid iron anvil, dealing tremendous damage. The kinetic energies released by the attack induce an effect which isn't dissimilar to that of a drill that's utilized for the purpose of excavation grinding into their body as if the drill was eating away at bedrock little by little, finishing its journey towards its target with a powerful punching force that inflicts major damage upon the caster's opponent and launches them several meters away if their bodily constitution isn't capable of handling the forces associated with the Iron Dragon's Hard Fist. To those whom witness the process of the user launching the Iron Dragon's Hard Fist which impacts upon the opponent, it visually appears as if the user has made the slightest of movements forward and from there, the enemy was struck with the force of a cannon shell, being sent careening across the landscape near-instantly. *' ' (鉄龍の鱗, Tetsuryū no Uroko): Iron Dragon's Scales is a powerful Iron Dragon Slayer Magic spell which involves the caster shrouding a portion of their body or the entirety of it in dragon scales of iron, dramatically bolstering their offensive and defensive parameters - Iron Dragon's Scales is the meat and potatoes of the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic's arsenal, so to speak. When performing Iron Dragon's Scales, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways while using their imagination in order to access the inherent malleability of metallic existences to stretch, bend, and restructure the constituting magical particles, forming iron, which they focus around their entire body, physically merging the masses of iron to their body, manipulating its tough composition ever-so-subtly to transform these vast quantities of metal into structures that resemble the diamond-tough scales of a dragon, expanding them to encompass either individual limbs of their body or the entirety of it - no matter which scope of integration they choose, the scales that now cover the caster's body appear similar to that of silvery-gray mesh with countless wire-thin black lines separating each hexagonal dragonscale. The moment that Iron Dragon's Scales is put into effect, the caster's offensive and defensive parameters instantly receive a truly gargantuan bolstering, making the user's unarmed blows as powerful as that of a direct hit through Crash, which is said to possess the ability to pulverize anything that the user of that magic comes into contact with - but more tellingly, Iron Dragon's Scales increases the caster's power to the point that it seems as if anything they lash out at is split down to the atomic level, the razor-sharp dragonscales that coat their very existence rending anything and everything in twain. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, the user is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force; massively bolstering their power in close-combat. These scales are strong enough to withstand even some high-tier spells, making the user function as a makeshift battering ram or cannonball. They are even strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against almost every single type of elemental spell that iron has a good match up against and even some negative ones, as Iron Dragon's Scales has displayed the capability to resist the flames of to some extent. When Iron Dragon's Scales is active, the user has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will, allowing their to form their limbs into iron weapons more freely, regardless of it being part of their biological structure or not. As their defensive power is immense and lightweight, the user's movements are surprisingly more agile than they appear from their new heavy armour. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *' ' (業魔・鉄神剣, Gōma: Tetsujinken): Karma Demon: Iron God Sword is one of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic's most, if not the most powerful spell of the magic, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer; it is an attack where the caster manifests a gigantic iron blade and then brings the weapon down upon their opponent. When performing Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways while using their imagination in order to access the inherent malleability of metallic existences to stretch, bend, and restructure the constituting magical particles, forming iron which is then shaped over and over using a clap of the caster's hands as a starting point of sorts, becoming a gigantic blade that is countless times the size of the caster themselves; at its smallest, it is comparable in size to that of a large truck – this sword is capable of unleashing untold amounts of destruction simply by being swung through the air. Despite it possessing a blade (as all swords do), it would be more accurate to say that the Karma Demon: Iron God Sword is more of a metal slab than a true sword and he can swing it like a mere knife; indeed, it is said to weigh at least five hundred kilograms, and its enormous size means that it is sufficiently large and thick that it can be used as a shield with ease, defending the caster from all sorts of attacks whether physical or supernatural in nature; the Karma Demon: Iron God Sword is enough to act as a shield from any sort of projectile, even diverting lightning and Lightning Magic of any type into the ground by utilizing this slab of metal as a lightning-rod. From here, the caster proceeds to swipe the sword down, the sheer force and speed of the swing, when combined with the incredible size of the Karma Demon: Iron God Sword allows it to disregard the concept of time and space, producing a force for which attempting to even try and defend against is naught but a pipe-dream for everyone and anyone skilled in weaponry- this swing is said to transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements in order to extend the already generous attack range of the Karma Demon: Iron God Sword so fast that battle-hardened warriors can't follow its path, swinging a seemingly useless slab of metal with such ease and dexterity with a power that turns the laws of physics themselves into an absurdity. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Perchan